


Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Claustrophobia, Cock Cages, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Dean isnt claustrophobic but it's a feature so i will tag it, Derogatory Language, Dom Sam Winchester, Duct Tape, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Posture Collar, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Sam Winchester, Under-negotiated Kink, enclosed spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Dean gets a fantasy fulfilled, but how far can they really take it?





	Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober
> 
> 3\. **Sensory Deprivation** | ~~Temperature Play~~ | **Edgeplay** | ~~Knife Play~~
> 
> I've gone with this definition of edgeplay:  
> In BDSM, edgeplay is a subjective term for types of sexual play that are considered to be pushing on the edge of the traditional S.S.C. creed. 
> 
> This situation is a pre-decided role play where all of them pretend this is a non consensual activity, and Dean fights back as if they are forcing him. And he asked them to surprise him with things he wouldn't expect and would therefore be very shocked and potentially distressed by. If that sounds triggering, or like something you don't want to read, please turn back now.  
>  
> 
> (Hopefully it goes without saying but don't try this at home unless you have an actual real life angel to check on you telepathically and heal you if you overheat or something)

Dean had asked for this, he had, and now there was nothing to do but wait it out.

Sam had been careful, making sure he knew exactly what Dean wanted to feel and experience, and Dean had left him to plan, knowing he’d get it just right.

The kicker was that he’d also asked Sam to surprise him. He didn’t want to know it was coming or be able to be prepared, he just wanted to experience. So when Sam jumped him early in the evening and manhandled him into one of the bunkers empty storage rooms it had take a minute for Dean to figure out what was happening.

When he had… well his heart rate had kicked up high in anticipation. It didn’t stop him trying to resist as Sam got him ready — that was part of the deal after all — but he’d been eager.

His heart rate wasn’t up now. Now it was steady and calm as he sat perfectly still, cocooned.

There was absolutely nothing he could do. Nothing. No sight, no sound, no smell, no touch, no movement. He was in a void of absolute blackness, emptiness, bereft of any contact with the outside world, unable to even control his own body. Unable to move even a fraction. There was just steady breaths and blackness.

All he could do was float, and wait.

For a while his thoughts had run rampant. What if he couldn’t handle it. What if something went wrong. What if he got cramp and couldn’t say anything. What if something came up and Sam couldn’t let him out. What if Sam really hated the idea in the first place and didn't look at him the same afterwards. What if he didn’t feel good by the end. What if what it what if.

And then it had all slowly drifted away leaving him mercifully blank. No worries; there wasn’t anything he could do anyway. No expectations; all he had to do was exist.

It was bliss.

Once his clothes were removed the leather ankle cuffs and spreader bar had come first, before Dean realised what Sam had planned for the day. Once it was in place it was harder to fight back, which he guessed was Sam’s plan.

Then Sam had shown him the wardrobe, opened it up and shown Dean how deep it was, how well it closed, how he could padlock the handles on the outside. How the inside was padded out with pinned up sheets and blankets, making whatever - _whoever_ \- was put inside of it muffled… sound proofed.

“You’re going in there,” Sam had said, no trace of his usually caring nature in sight.

“You’re going in there and you’re not coming out until I have use for you.”

Dean had gasped in surprise, and flailed and fought and tried to hold off Sam’s advances as he’d been immobilised. He’d wanted it to feel like he didn’t have a choice, and Sam fulfilled his fantasy perfectly. In the end it had taken Sam and Cas to hold him down and get him ready.

“You’re not a person anymore Dean,” Sam had growled as they had cuffed and tied and blindfolded him.

“You don't get a say in this,” Sam whispered as Cas locked the cock cage into place and Dean groaned as the sound was inserted.

“You're our toy, our fuck toy, and there’s no reason you should be out here with the rest of us right now so I’m going to put you away until you can be useful.” He told Dean as he mummified his hands in tape and wrapped clingfilm around his limbs.

“You don’t have a purpose without me, you’re not getting free unless I let it happen. I'm putting you into storage, out the way, out of sight, forgotten until you're wanted again.”

It was demeaning, humiliating, and Dean’s caged cock pressed painfully against the sides of its confinement.

The earplugs had come almost last, and then a tight leather hood, and then part of a funnel gag, at least that’s what it felt like. There was a tube in his mouth letting him breath easily even though he’d been enclosed, and he was really well enclosed.

Once Sam had him situated in the cupboard - hands tied together in front of him, and joined by rope to the spreader bar between his feet, legs bent up like a frog in the small space - Dean had thought that would be it. He was surprised to feel a stiff posture collar encircle his throat, keeping his chin up. He didn’t expect to hear the doors close or the lock snick shut but he thought that’s what must happen next.

Only then Sam had started pushing things in the cupboard alongside him. He couldn’t feel them on his skin, the clingfilm stopped any sensation, but he felt the weight and stifling pressure as pillow after pillow was stuffed in around him. Padding him on all sides, making it impossible to move an inch.

He’d panicked, making noise and asking garbled questions. How would he breathe? What was Sam’s plan? But his air hadn’t gone away, there had been a jolt to the tube in his mouth, and he could only imagine Sam had attached a long hose to it and fed it out where there was more air. He could still suck in oxygen no matter how hot and uncomfortable he got.

Then there was nothing. He was alone. He was not a person. Didn’t have a purpose. He didn’t have to do, or think, or speak. He just _was_.

And it was freeing.

 

* * *

 

“How long has he been in there?” Cas asked, poking his head into the room.

“Almost two hours,” Sam replied. He’d stayed vigilant in the storage room the entire time. Dean needed to think he’d been left alone, but Sam wasn’t leaving anything to chance. They’d decided on no safe words or signals, which was dangerous enough, he wasn’t going to actually let Dean rot in there without someone watching over him.

Not that he could see much, just the doors, and the breathing tube shifting every now and then. Still, the anticipation of what they were going to do afterwards kept him interested and alert.

“Is he still okay?” Sam asked, turning concerned eyes to Cas. Cas was using his grace and connection to Dean to check on his well being, as they didn't have a camera in there or a way to communicate with him.

“He's fine. Hot, but stable. Very calm.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

“How long left?” Cas asked.

“Half an hour, you’re going to be here then, right?”

“Oh yes, I wouldn’t miss it.” Cas smirked.

When the time came, and they unwrapped Dean from his tiny prison, he was boneless. Completely pliant with limbs like jelly.

They only removed the outer layers, the posture collar, the clingfilm and duct tape, and untied his hands from his feet. Everything else stayed: the spreader bar, the blindfold, the hood, the earplugs.

Dean would have nothing but sensation. Their hands on his skin, forcing him into place where they wanted him, working him open, sinking deep.

They couldn’t even talk to him, at least not that he could hear.

But they used him thoroughly. First teasing him with toys making him buck and his cock strain against the cage it was in, as urgent moans spilled from his covered head. And then later they thrust deep, pounding roughly into him, and spilling inside him one after the other.

He'd moaned and writhed beautifully and was now panting, a wreck, sweat covered and slick. It was kind of gross, but he was having his fantasy fulfilled and that made Sam happy too.

“Ready for the last bit?” Cas asked, dubious. Dean lay splayed across the table they’d fucked him on, energy all spent he was utterly still, only his chest rising and falling showing he was still with them.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed. “Yeah lets do it.”

Dean was vulnerable now, susceptible to suggestion and raw. If they were going to take this further now was the time.

They slowly removed his gag - causing a whine - and pulled off the hood and eased out the earplugs, leaving only the blindfold. Sam patted him on the cheek and pecked him on the lips.

And then slapped him.

Dean gasped. And moaned as Cas slapped his ass too.

“Such a good fuck,” Sam said roughly. “Couldn’t have asked for better.”

They pinned him down at the shoulders and knees, as they talked above him.

“Really tight, so perfect, didn’t even try and resist. Absolutely made for this.” Cas added.

Dean turned his head towards their voices. He wouldn’t have heard anything in hours and now they weren't even speaking to him, just about him, near him.

“Still, there can be too much of a good thing.” Sam said.

“I'm kind of bored of him now.”

“I guess we should put him away again until we need him.”

“What—” Dean choked, trying to wriggle away.

Sam slapped him again, wincing at the sound his hand made against Dean’s soft face, and shoved his palm over Dean's mouth.

“Toys don't talk.” he hissed.

Dean grunted, trying to move his arms and legs and failing.

Cas unfastened the spreader bar but even then Dean couldn't force his limbs to cooperate.

“You ready?” Sam asked Cas, ignoring Dean's small whimpers.

“Yes, get him up.”

They scooped Dean up and he cried out, clinging to their clothes. They folded his exhausted limbs under him, forcing him to curl into a ball, and dumped him into the open trunk.

* * *

 

  
Dean felt the walls of the small space swallow him up, pressing close on all sides. He tried to lift up to push himself out but a heavy lid slammed closed above him.

“Sam!” he yelled, panicked, rocking his shoulders against the sides of the prison.

“Let me out!”

They'd locked him away again. He'd hardly been out and they were forcing him into a small space again, in the dark again, _alone again._

Never mind that he'd asked Sam to surprise him, push him past his limits, he'd forgotten all that, couldn't think of it, lost in the reality.

The object he was locked in started to jolt and move, a terrible scraping sound as he felt it slide forward, jostling him around.

“You can't,” he cried.

There was a loud thud and Sam's rough voice - “Toys don't talk!”

He stopped shouting but he couldn't stop crying, spittle dribbling down his chin, sobs wracking his body. He was so cramped, everything hurt.

He twisted his hand up and scrabbled at the blindfold but even without it it was too dark to see anything.

_Let me out! Let me out!_

They didn't want him, they'd used him and that was enough. They didn't want him around. He'd loved feeling them, being touched, fucked, brutally taken after being left alone for so long - but they had shoved him aside once they were done.

He was useless to them. They didn't need him around he could just be stored away until… until when?

When would they open the lid? How long would he be forgotten for? How could he cope in the dark like this? Would they fuck him again today? Were they just testing him to see how he reacted, to see if he was worthy?

It seemed like an eternity, but later they told him he was only in the trunk for ten minutes.

When the lid opened and they carefully helped him out and he found they had pulled the trunk into their bedroom, his crying turned to short hiccupping moans.

Cas quickly pushed the trunk out of sight and all Dean could feel was warm. Safe. Everything bright and soft.

They stroked him, held him. Sam pulled Dean into his arms, Dean’s back to his chest holding him gently and so close on their large bed.

Cas wiped his face with a warm cloth, Sam patted and rubbed every inch of Dean he could reach, his nose buried in Dean’s hair. Cas kissed him everywhere, travelling down his chest and the inside of his thighs.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yeah, was amazin'”

“And the end, it wasn't too much?”

“Thought you were gonna leave me. Didn't want me,” Dean mumbled, turning his head to nuzzle Sam's shoulder.

“Never,” Sam replied. “Never.”

“Gonna make you feel good now,” Cas said.

“You’re ours Dean, we've got you, we'll only ever do what's best for you and what you want.”

And they took such good care of him.

Cas tauntingly inched the sound out of his cock, dragging it back and forth inside him before letting it glide all the way out. Dean gasped and rolled his hips, lost in the feel if it - of all of it.

He'd never felt so close to them, never appreciated how they touched him or the sound of their voices as much as he did right then.

They took off his cage and coaxed him slowly, agonisingly slowly, through an orgasm. Giving him sweet release after how long his cock had strained painfully against the metal.

They never stopped kissing, never stopped telling him how good he was, how much they cared.

They cleaned him up without him having to move, carefully fed him water and juicy pieces of fruit. Always making sure he was being touched by someone.

Dean fell asleep still bracketed in Sam's arms and smiling.

The perfect end to the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few Kinktober fics planned, some shorter some longer. The especially short ones will go up only on [my tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oddsocksandstuff)
> 
> Feel free to follow me there if you're interested. And as always, love it if you flail in the comments and tell me what you think!


End file.
